Tears of a savior
by obsessivefangirlInfinity8
Summary: Anthony and Johanna try to cope with the events of the musical.


**So this is just a little Anthony and Johanna fic following the events of the musical cause I recently show a community theatre production of it and it was really really good so my love for this was reignited. This incorporates details from both the movie and the musical so yeah.**

 **Don't hate me I'm terrible with grammar and I wrote this kind of fast.**

 **But anyways sorry for that enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sweeney Todd sadly.**

He stared at the box. The police had dropped it off that morning while Johanna had been asleep, as the couple now preferred to do until at least 11 in the morning to escape the troubles of their waking lives. The police man had scoffed as he saw Anthony in his robe and his hair shifted in all different directions.

"Are you Mr. Hope?"

"Yes?" the man had shoved the box into his hands and walked away before Anthony could even open his mouth.

It haunted him now as it sat on the coffee table the judge had left behind in one of his spare rooms. They had taken over the judge's house seeing as Johanna wad technically his next of kin. Anthony hated the way that Johanna would stare into rooms and continue to look out her window like a little bird flapping against her cage. But it was clear that they both needed time to gather their sanity after everything. Johanna had spent weeks sitting with her feet curled up to her chest at night, rocking herself back and forth despite her husband's patting of the bed. It seemed the asylum would haunt her forever. As would the gruesome images of everything. The bloody bake house with numerous dead inside in it. The sight of Mr. Todd lying there his throat slit while that crazed child continued to grind the meat had made Anthony throw up, of course not when Johanna was around. He had waited till she had been distracted with the police and stumbled out into the alleyway away from the awful stench and relieved his stomach of everything in it and more before he rejoined the conversation. Not that he or Johanna could do more besides explain their relationship to the victims.

When he returned Johanna curled up into his side like it was second nature and he found himself cradling her head and kissing her cheek subconsciously. Just since that first day when he saw the sad girl singing to birds from her cage they had become everything to each other; best friend, comforter, lover, savior.

He stared at the box again.

The police had said that everything was mainly guesses since there were no real witnesses. But it seemed that Mr. Todd had created a business of slitting throats and had Mrs. Lovett bake them into pies. That was a theory that Anthony hated to accept. The poor tortured man, his friend, his only friend being some kind of monster like that.

He lifted the lid on the box, it seemed odd that he was the one getting Mr. Todd's only things. It made him almost want to cry to know that the man that he had only known for little under a year had no one, besides for him.

A journal lay on top, he flipped open to the first page seeing it was dated for the day that Todd had arrived back in London it talked only of trivial things ,what was needed to get the shop up and running the only personal information was the name Lucy scribbled and crossed out. His wife, Anthony thought with a tear grasped in his throat. He flipped through the pages until he reached the last one written in. Todd spoke of revenge and Johanna's name was scribbled everywhere. This was not his friends' journal but that of a crazed man Anthony said to himself as he tossed it aside and moved to the next item. A picture of a beautiful woman with a baby on her lap. Anthony stroked the picture as he imagined Mr. Todd had so many times before. The baby's eyes seemed so familiar to him as he gently wrapped the frame back in the cloth in which it had been delivered.

He looked into the box and his stomach did a flip.

The razors.

If he looked close enough he thinks he can see what appears to be blood. He wants to scream, he wants to he wants to-

He doesn't know what he wants to do, he doesn't know what to do. He quickly sits up sending the box clattering to the floor and starts to pace. Where was he supposed to go from here, this wasn't the life he had imagined for him and Johanna, they were supposed to live happily ever after. He starts to laugh as tears stream down his face. What is he supposed to do?

Johanna rushed into the room to see everything in shambles on the ground and her husband curled into the corner of a room rocking back and forth just as she had so many days before.

"Anthony!" She rushed over to him and put her hand on his cheek. "Anthony?" He looked up to her and for the first time she could see him. Not the boy who had talked of plans to travel the world, or the one that held her as she broke down; she could see the boy the sweet sweet boy who had tried so hard to free her and was led to a dead end.

"Anthony?" She asked again as a tear fell from his beautiful blue eyes.

"I I I don't know what to do Johanna" He sobbed out and she quickly grabbed him and enveloped him as his sobs shook the both of them.

They stayed there for hours until Anthony could no longer keep his head up let alone his eyes.

She doesn't know what to do either everywhere she turns is another blood spotted wall, a man trying to slit her throat, an engagement ring too heavy on her finger, a bullet flying from her gun. All she knows is that while trying to escape her cage she has trapped Anthony and herself in a much bigger one. But this time she knows that no sailor boy will hear their cries and come to the rescue. This time they truly are doomed.

 **Hope you liked it!**


End file.
